versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Jiren
Jiren '''also known as '''Jiren the Gray is the main antagonist of the Universe Survival Saga in Dragon Ball Super. An extremely powerful Pride Trooper, a group of crime fighting warriors from Universe 11, his legend extends throughout the Multiverse as the supposed strongest mortal, who even surpasses the Gods of Destruction. He enters the Tournament of Power alongside his fellow Pride Troopers to defend their Universe from erasure at the hands of the Omni-King. Background Born in a small village on an unknown planet in Universe 11, Jiren lived his childhood relatively normally before one day a demon came to his village and killed his entire family. Traumatized by this, Jiren ran away and was soon found by his soon to be mentor, Gicchin. Gicchin trained Jiren, and soon he became a powerful warrior worthy of being the old man's disciple. Along the way, Jiren made new friends who he formed a close bond with, relishing in his new life with friends. However one day, they came upon the same demon that decimated Jiren's village. However the demon proved to be too powerful, and killed Gicchin alongside most of Jiren's friends. Still wanting to continue after the demon, Jiren tried to rally his friends again to grow stronger so that they could defeat the villainous being, however everyone swayed away from Jiren and abandoned him, not wanting to go through that same battle again. Feeling betrayed that all of his friends abandoned him by himself, he soon began to loathe friendship and focused on power. Believing that friendship and trust is something that only holds back others from achieving true strength, something he strives towards. Sometime after he joined the Pride Troopers and became their strongest member, fighting for justice across Universe 11 as it's strongest mortal, before being summoned to the Tournament of Power to fight as means of preserving their universe. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ level (Stated to surpass the power of a God of Destruction whom any of could destroy their own universe at full power, if two GoDs were to fight they would destroy their respective universes, was the strongest opponent faced by Goku and co by then, including Infinite Zamasu who at his current state was overwriting the universe and becoming one with it, even with a x20 Kaioken on top of Super Saiyan Blue, Goku is no match for Jiren) | Universe+ level (Far surpasses his previous state, went from getting stomped by Ultra Instinct Goku to overpowering him for some time) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '''(Superior to Beerus, who's casual speed is 3/4th of Whis' which puts him at somewhere above 212.25 quadrillion times the speed of light) | At least '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Far faster than before, able to keep up with Ultra Instinct Goku) Durability: Universe+ level '''(Took hits from Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku) | At least 'Universe+ level '(Took hits from Ultra Instinct Goku) '''Hax: Attack reflection and nullification. Resistance to existence erasure, extreme cold, emphatic manipulation, and time manipulation. Intelligence: Unknown, Genius combatant. Trained since young and with his abilities was able to surpass the Gods of Destruction. Stamina: Incredibly high, even after being beaten down and weakened by Ultra Instinct Goku he was able to fight against Golden Frieza and Android 17, and even after that he was able to fight against Goku, Final Form Frieza, and Android 17. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Physical Characteristics. * Chi manipulation. * Superhuman senses. * Flight. * Statistic amplification. * Barrier creation. * Heat Generation with his aura. Techniques * Power Impact: Shoots a sphere of fire from his hand which carries the opponent elsewhere, it starts out small before expanding and then exploding. * Power Impact Orb: Surrounds his opponent entirely with a Power Impact, restricting them to where they're at and detonates an explosion. * Energy Barrier: Creates a barrier around himself that blocks attacks. * Invisible Eye Blast: Just stares at an opponent with his immense power, similar to the Kiai it's a sudden burst of invisible Ki. Equipment None. Key Base | Full Power Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Astronomically superior to Z characters who could destroy planets and the solar system. * Superior to Beerus and SSJG Goku, who are casual universe busters in various ways. * Said to be the strongest foe yet in DB history, putting him above Infinite Zamasu, who was becoming one with the universe and was overriding it's natural laws and space time. * Can destroy Katchi Katchin by staring at it, which is the strongest material in the multiverse. Speed/Reactions * Blitzed Berserk Kale. * Superior to Beerus who can move at 3/4th the speed of Whis. * Kept up and was faster than a combined assault from SSJB Goku, SSJB Vegeta, and Android 17. * Kept up with Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku, and later Ultra Instinct Goku. Durability/Endurance * All of Goku's attacks leading up to SSJB Kaioken x20 had no effect on Jiren at first. * Survived a full power Final Flash from SSJB Vegeta. * Survived a full power blast from Android 17. * While weakened, he survived a combined attack from Golden Frieza and Android 17, albeit lost the "fight". Skill/Intelligence * Genius combatant who trained for many years. Powerscaling Jiren is easily regarded as one of the strongest characters within the Dragon Ball Canon so far, the only mortal warriors that surpass him are Full Power Broly, SSJB Gogeta, and Ultra Instinct Goku. It is said he is even more powerful than all the Gods of Destruction or that his power surpasses that of one. Stated to be stronger than his universe's GoD, who in return is stronger than Beerus. Weaknesses * At first, refused to share emotional bonds with others and stayed to himself, has since fixed this. Sources https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/VS_Battles_Wiki https://www.deviantart.com/maxiuchiha22 (for the infobox images) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Shueisha Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Universe+ Level Category:Anime and Manga Characters